Could it be?
by dyingmiko06
Summary: Please read! KagInu's wedding day!


**Dreams Do Come True**

A.N. Naraku's dead. I decided that all of my stories, with the exception of Change the World, are depressed and my mom's always bugging me about it (I don't know for sure, but I think she reads my stories. I shudder at the thought) so I decided that one happy fic won't ruin my reputation as a depressed person. Unless you all decide that I'm a happy person. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome put on her dress and looked in the mirror. _"It's gorgeous," _she thought as she zipped it up and straightened it out. _" I feel like a princess in a fairy tale!" _

Someone knocked on the door. "It's me!" Sango called out.

"Come in."

Sango came in and said, "I love your dress."

Kagome made a face. "Of course you do. You picked it!"

Sango laughed. "Oh yeah, I did. Come on, let me help you with your hair."

Sango started to brush it and Kagome sighed. "You nervous?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. And excited."

"You should be. It's your big day! Everything will be perfect."

"I hope so," Kagome answered. She looked in the mirror. "I should have lost a couple of pounds though."

"Kagome, you look great. Besides like Inuyasha cares about how much you weigh."

"Good point."

Sango put Kagome's hair into a beautifully done bun and said, "There."

There was another knock on the door. "Kagome," it was Miroku. "They're waiting for you."

"She'll be out in a minute, monk," Sango called. "I have to be out there before she walks down the aisle, you know."

"Yes, well. Inuyasha's about ready to decapitate anyone who comes near him," Miroku said nervously.

"Well, then don't go near him," Kagome laughed.

Miroku gulped. "Sango, just please. If you want me to live to our special day, then I suggest that you hurry up a little, okay?"

"Okay, monk. Don't worry about it."

He left and closed the door. Sango sighed. "You're ready. I have to go, okay? You'll be fine."

Sango left the room and Kagome could here the "Here comes the bride" music starting. She looked at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath, and walked out of the room.

Kagome looked down the hall and saw Miroku smiling waiting to walk her down the aisle (yes, I know. Miroku walking Kagome down the aisle is not a common idea. But think of what would happen if he tried pulling something off while he walked her to Inuyasha. Lol). As the last bride's maids where in place, Miroku took Kagome's hand and they started walking down the aisle.

Kagome kept her eyes straight ahead on her grandfather, who was going to be the priest, and Inuyasha who was being blinded by her beauty. With every step she became more nervous. "It's okay," Miroku whispered to her. "You'll be fine. But you might want to breath, you're turning blue."

Kagome nodded and took in a gulp of air. She felt better now. The music came to a close as Miroku handed her to Inuyasha. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

_I know we've been friends forever,_

Kagome's grandfather started the vows.

_But now I think I'm feeling something that is totally new. _

"Do you Kagome take Inuyasha as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

_And after all these times, _

Kagome gazed into Inuyasha's eyes. "I do," she said loudly and clearly.

_I've opened up my eyes._

"And do you Inuyasha, take Kagome as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

_And now I see. _

"I do."

_You were always with me. _

"You may kiss the bride."

_Could it be you, and I never imagined?_

Kagome and Inuyasha leaned in.

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you?_

They felt each other's lips.

_Could it be you were right beside me?_

They stayed there a moment.

_And I never knew?_

And they pulled away.

_Could it be, that it's true, I'm with you? _

And they faced the crowd and started walking back down the aisle.

_Today is the start of the rest of our lives,_

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other.

_I can see it in your eyes!_

And they kissed again.

_Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly, I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right beside me and I never knew! Could it be that it's true! I'm with you!_

A.N. Song: Could it be By: Christi Charleson Ramono. I don't know it I spelled her name right but who cares? I love this song. Please review. Next chapter: Same thing. Different couple.


End file.
